


6 ways to walk in.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey already tired of being caught by all gallagher family while they having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 ways to walk in.

"We should get our own place to live." Mickey said.

"Why?" Ian replied while sitting next to mickey.

"Because we have been caught 6 times already by all our family members, Ian" Mickey said

Ian giggles...

"It's not damn funny" Mickey say.

"Yeah, you are right" Ian reply trying his best to put a serious face and fails like the best.

"We should find a place where we can live in our own, but not so far away from here in case they needs us to baby sit the kids" Ian say... "like if we will tell them the address" Mickey reply, only to make Ian giggle even more.

"Well but first lets go and have some breakfast and then we will decide"... Ian say but is interrupted when mickey grab his chin and kiss him and lay on top of Ian.

"Ejem" Fiona say cleaning his throath.

"Yes Fi?" Ian ask when Mickey gets off Ian top just to look at her with the "WTF" face.

"Breakfast is ready, but I gotta go to work really soon so, if you guys haves nothing to do I would be very happy if you 2 can take care of the kids for a while, they are already eating breakfast, the only thing you gotta do is take them to school and then watch Liam till I get back, ok?" Fiona said.

"Ok" Ian reply.

"Thanks, love you... Bye" Fiona say while waving a good bye to everyone.

Mickey looks to Ian with an "I told you" face while Ian grins and reply "what?"

"Nothing" Mickey say, "lets go eat some pancakes" Mickey reply as takes Ian hand and them both go downstairs to enjoy of a lovely breakfast as the lovely couple they are.


End file.
